


Alien Goo and Sonic Showers

by Snow_Queen08



Series: Fandom Imagines and Other Cool Stuff [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Queen08/pseuds/Snow_Queen08
Summary: "I'm starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least 100 credits in it—more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was."After you’re coved in goo after a mission you swear to start an idiot jar for everything stupid Peter does on missions, then steal the last of the hot water to punish him.





	Alien Goo and Sonic Showers

"I'm starting an idiot jar." You announce angrily as you walk into the cockpit of the Milano, covered from head to toe in green slim courtesy of Peter fucking Quill's stupidity out on the field earlier that day. It was meant to be a simple job, helping a Xandarian scholar research some ancient ruins in the middle of dark space except it hadn't been simple, it never was. Everything had been fine for the first hour or so until Peter decided to wander off on his own and returned not 5 minutes later announcing that you all had to leave because he had awoken a huge worm creature. Which you had ended up fighting in the end because it had blocked off the way to the Milano, covering you with its slim as it died completely ruining your clothes and messing up your hair. It also didn't help that it stunk to high heaven and there wasn't enough warm water for you all to wash off, someone would be forced to get a sonic shower and it definitely wasn't going to be you.

"Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least 100 credits in it, more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was." You continued as you ripped off the belt carrying your swords from your side, tossing them down gently on the floor to properly clean later. There wasn't an inch of you not covered in the slimy green goop and Peter didn't seem to care at all, instead cheering and whooping as soon as the large worm had come crashing down after finally being defeated before rushing to your side to enjoy a victory kiss, which while nice for the time didn't help lessen your annoyance with the man.

"I said I was sorry." Peter whined as he walked into the cockpit after you, flinging his goo covered guns onto Rocket's chair without thinking about his actions, those two would go to blows about that later you were certain. Your half-human, half-celestial boyfriend had been apologising to the entire team none stop ever since he had kissed you back in the ruins, immediately noticing the shared look of annoyance between you and the rest of the guardians for his reckless actions. You had half expected the rest of the team to have their own go at him for his stupidity, but they had all walked off to a bar after taking turns in the shower, with you and Peter now being the only ones left still covered in the alien goo.

"Sorry doesn't help me get this gunk off." You complained to him as you moved your hands up and down in the air, signalling to the large amounts of gloop sticking to your skin and staining your clothes. You love Peter you really do, he had opened your eyes to an entirely new view of the galaxy and you couldn't be more grateful for the many years you already had together but he really was stupid sometimes, most of the time. He was a great leader sure, he was Star Lord after all but more often than not his idiocy ended up making missions much harder, like the time he had awoken the queen of an ant-like alien race resulting in you and the team battling the 200-300 babies she had birthed before Mantis had managed to make it go back into another 1000 year slumber or the time he had forgotten about a species customs and nearly had you all executed by yawning without covering his mouth.

"Babe I mean it. I promise I won't go off next time." Peter spoke gently as he made his way over to you, his puppy dog eyes just begging for forgiveness and you were about to cave, never able to stay angry at him for very long. Seeing your walls crumbling Peter decided to go in for the kill, making his way across the cockpit until he was right beside you, grabbing you by your waist and pulling you in for a tight and emotional hug before resting his chin on top of your head; caring little about the gunk surrounding your body or clinging to your hair. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." You told Peter as you moved your head out from underneath his chin before leaning forward to kiss him for the first time since the mission had ended, memories of the hour you had spent lazily in each other arms that morning after waking up together in your small shared bed filling your mind. As you leaned back away from him Peter attempted to follow you, wanting to go in for another breathtaking kiss however you pushed yourself out of his arms and quickly rushed past him towards the shower, knowing that unless you got there first and locked him out he would join you and he would receive no real punishment for his stupidity earlier on. "By the way, I'm using the last of the hot water to get all this stuff off me, you can use the sonic shower."

"But I said I was sorry."


End file.
